His Journey's End
by Don'tSingSoSweet
Summary: Buffy had to do something she never thought she would ever do. i don't want to give too much away. 7/31/15


Angel could feel something different; it was as if the universe had stopped just so he could say his goodbyes to Buffy it was getting closer now he could feel the heat from the light of the Acathla statue hit his back the light was a circle shape and it was bright so bright he wasn't ready to go he had just gotten back from where he didn't know time seemed to have slowed while he was away.

Buffy didn't have the heart to tell him that he had turned into Angelus, this was there last time together and she didn't want to bring up the monster that had caused havoc on the town which she still blamed herself for he wouldn't understand so what was the point anyway?

Angel needed to say something, but what could he say? To make her pain go away he remembers more than she thinks, he remembers the terrible things he did as Angelus he remembers it all but what hurts him the most that she will never get to know is that he caused her pain he didn't deserve her love or pity for that matter he deserves what is coming to him and soon he will feel the torture and pain he had caused Buffy and her friends.

Buffy knew what she had to do, she kissed Angel one last time touched his face and told him with tears streaming down her cheeks I love you Angel looked like he was about to say something so she put her hand close to his lips and whispered shh close your eyes and with what strength she had left she pushed the sword into Angel and stepped back and watched as her lover and friend got sucked up into the statue and just like that he was gone.

Buffy cried and cried until she couldn't anymore and left the mansion that was once Angels home there wasn't anything left for her there anymore it was empty of any life, she walked out of the mansion and went home all she had left of him was the ring he gave her for her birthday that ring was the only thing that connected her to him.

She couldn't get rid of the ring now even if she tried she didn't have the heart to throw it away; she decided keeping it was the best thing she could do soon it wouldn't hurt so much than Buffy would be able to move on but now she needs the ring close to her for comfort.

Of course there will be other guys, but not like Angel he had my heart in the beginning and he knew it and I didn't even want to be his friend at the time it's funny how things change it is sad how you finally found someone to share your life with and now his gone and you have to start back over again.

I still hear Angel's voice in my mind and it hurts me even more, Buffy walks towards her street ready to face what is in store for her at home she knew her mom didn't want her to go but she went anyway she is the slayer after all and the world needed saving yet again from the forces of evil her mom just didn't understand and she never would she knew disobeying her mom was wrong but deep down Buffy knew it was the right thing to do even if her mom thought otherwise.

Buffy was on her street now walking towards her driveway she didn't want to face her mom right now they would just end up fighting again, so she did the only thing she knew to do she decided it was for the best that she left Sunnydale and all of her friends behind her mom did say if she walked out the door to never come back so Buffy decided she will pack up her things and leave that's what everybody wants she thought.

She was now on her driveway walking up to the door to her mom's house and opened it , She than went inside and up the stairs to her room and opened her door and went inside she began to pack up her belongings into her duffle bag and left what she could not fit inside the duffle bag she grabbed her weapons and took one last look around her room just to make sure she didn't leave anything and walked out of her room that was once hers she ran down the stairs and made sure to leave a small note saying that she loved her mom and everyone she cared about and placed the note on the coffee table .

Buffy walked out the door and shut it behind her, she went to the bus station bought a ticket and waited for the bus she did not have any peculiar place in mind that she wanted to go to she just picked the place she wanted to get far away from Sunnydale away from the memories of her and Angel she wanted to go to a place where nobody knew her or what she was.

The bus she needed to get on was approaching so she made sure she had everything, she had all she needed the bus stopped and the driver opened the door of the bus and Buffy got on and sat at the last seat on the left side of the bus she sat down and put her stuff beside her in the seat she really didn't feel like having someone sitting beside her.

Everybody got on the bus, the bus started and Buffy looked out her window and saw the Sunnydale sign and read what it said "now leaving Sunnydale " she laid her head on the window and kept looking out goodbye Sunnydale she said to herself.


End file.
